1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory apparatus that can prevent a write level of data to a memory cell from dropping and improve a sense speed at a next cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory capacity or storage capacity of DRAM has increased year by year, which has promoted a hyperfine structure of MOSFET. So, in order to insure the reliability of a transistor and reduce the consumptive electric power, a solution is employed for generating a step-down power supply of a certain level from an external power supply to use as a power supply in an inner circuit.
In this case, a power supply having the same level is used in a memory cell array section and a write amplifier for sending a write data inputted from an external portion to the memory cell array section.
Here, if a plurality of banks exist in the memory cell array section, and at the same time, one bank is at a low active state and in another bank a write operation can be carried out, and a part of or all of the plurality of banks are memories using the same power supply, a sense noise and a noise when the write amplifier is actuated have influence on the inner step-down power supply. Thus, it is difficult to maintain the step-down power supply level.
If the power supply level is dropped or reduced, a re-write level of a data, which is read out from a cell at the time of the actuation of the sense amplifier, to the cell is dropped that causes the deterioration of a speed when the cell data is read out.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-55667) discloses the following semiconductor memory apparatus. This is provided with: a first inner voltage generator for supplying a voltage to a condenser of a memory cell; an inner voltage step-down circuit for supplying an operational power supply voltage to respective circuit sections except the memory section; and a second inner voltage generator for generating a voltage to amplify a signal read out on a bit line. Apart from a drive voltage of each circuit, it is possible to make a voltage of a signal that is re-written by a self-refresh higher to make a charge retaining performance higher and thereby enlarge an inner operation period of the self-refresh. The separation between a voltage to amplify a signal with regard to a memory information and a voltage to drive a transistor in the circuit enables the enlargement of the self-refresh period and the reduction of a consumptive current in one self-refresh operation. Hence, it is possible to reduce the consumptive electric power at a time of the operation in the self-refresh.
WO 97/24729 discloses the following dynamic type RAM. This generates a first inner voltage so as to provide a difference substantially equal to a threshold voltage of an address selection MOSFET of a dynamic type memory cell with respect to a power supply voltage, and sends as an operation voltage on a high level side to a sense amplifier. Also, this generates a second inner voltage so as to provide a predetermined difference from a ground potential of a circuit, and sends as an operation voltage on a low level side to the sense amplifier. Then, a write signal having a high level corresponding to the first inner voltage and a low level corresponding to the second inner voltage is generated by a write amplifier, and transmitted to a complementary data line to which the dynamic type memory cell is connected. So, the high level such as the power supply voltage as a selection level and the low level such as the ground potential of the circuit as a non-selection level are sent to a word line to which the dynamic type memory cell is connected.
Also, the WO 97/24729 discloses the following items. A sense amplifier and a write buffer circuit are driven by receiving an inner voltage VSG and an inner voltage VDL generated by a voltage generator composed of a VSG voltage generator and a VDL voltage generator. The write buffer circuit is a circuit for writing the information of the high level or the low level to the respective memory cells in a memory mat.
The sense amplifier has a pair of input and output nodes connected to the complement bit lines, and amplifies a read out signal of a micro signal level, which is read out to a corresponding bit line from the memory cell selected by the word line selection, to a high level or a low level. The sense amplifier also amplifies a signal applied to the bit line from the write circuit when a data is written so that the signal becomes at predetermined high and low levels at an early time. Thus, the data read out from the selected memory cell is again written through the bit line to the memory cell after a level of the data is recovered by the amplification operation of the sense amplifier. Also, the write data is amplified by the sense amplifier to be written to the memory cell after its level is changed into a high level and a low level of a predetermined level.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-302492) discloses the following semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus. This is provided with: a booster 1 for boosting an external power supply voltage Vccext; a level detector for detecting a voltage variation of a boosting voltage Vccint; an inner voltage generator for generating an inner voltage Vccint based on the boosting voltage Vccint; an address buffer; an address decoder; and a memory cell array having an EEPROM configuration. The level detector has a first level detector for detecting a level at a time of a memory access and a second level detector for detecting a level at a time of standby. At the standby, the inner voltage generator short-circuits the boosting voltage Vccint and the inner voltage Vccint. The second level detector is smaller in consumptive electric power than the first level detector. Thus, the consumptive electric power at the standby can be reduced without the drop of a drive voltage.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 5-334879) discloses the following semiconductor memory apparatus This is provided with a step-down circuit for generating an inner power supply voltage Vint and a standby mode judging circuit for monitoring the inner power supply voltage Vint. The step-down circuit has a compensation driver circuit in addition to an active driver circuit and a standby driver circuit. The compensation driver circuit compensates a component corresponding to a current increase in an inner circuit at the standby mode. Thus, this does not require a power cut function required in the conventional technique in order to protect the increase of the current in the inner circuit. Moreover, this avoids a drop of the inner power supply voltage Vint that is liable to occur at this time. Hence, the semiconductor memory apparatus of the present invention is operated stably at a high speed.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 7-57472) discloses the following semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus. This is provided with: a receiver circuit for making a level of a first output signal have a two-value state based on a level of a write enable signal of SRAM; a switching circuit for switching a level of a second output signal to any one of an external power supply voltage and a value equal to a predetermined inner power supply voltage based on the level of the first output signal; and a step-down circuit for generating a voltage having a value equal to the level of the second output signal of the switching circuit from an external power supply voltage, and sending to an inner signal processor. Then, a reference voltage having a level lower than an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d level of the write enable signal when the SRAM is usually operated is applied to another input end of the receiver circuit.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above mentioned problems. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor memory apparatus that can prevent a write level of data to a memory cell from dropping and improve a sense speed at a next cycle.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus, includes: a memory cell array section; a first power supply generating circuit supplying a first power supply voltage of the memory cell array section; and a second power supply generating circuit supplying a second power supply voltage of a write amplifier transmitting a write data to the memory cell array section, and wherein the first power supply generating circuit and the second power supply generating circuit are independent of each other.
In this case, the memory cell array section includes a plurality of banks, and wherein the first power supply generating circuit supplies the first power supply voltage to a driver actuating a sense amplifier provided with each of the plurality of banks, and wherein the second power supply generating circuit supplies the second power supply voltage to the write amplifier provided with each of the plurality of banks.
Also in this case, the first power supply voltage is a step-down voltage from an external power supply.
Further in this case, the second power supply voltage is a step-down voltage from an external power supply and a same voltage as the first power supply voltage.
In this case, the first power supply generating circuit controls a supplying amount of the first power supply voltage in response to a first control signal.
Also in this case, the first power supply generating circuit controls a supplying amount of the first power supply voltage in response to a first control signal.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus further includes: a first control circuit outputting the first control signal, and wherein the first control circuit includes: a first inverter inputting a sense start signal indicative of a start of a sense operation performed by a sense amplifier; a first flip-flop circuit having first and second NAND circuits; a first delay element inputting the first control signal; and a second inverter inputting an output signal from the first delay element, and wherein the first NAND circuit inputs an output signal from the first inverter and an output signal from the second NAND circuit to output the first control signal, and wherein the second NAND circuit inputs the first control signal outputted from the first NAND circuit, an output signal from the second inverter and a reset signal to set an initiate state of the first flip-flop circuit.
In order to achieve still another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus further includes: a first control circuit outputting the first control signal, and wherein the first control circuit includes: a first inverter inputting a sense start signal indicative of a start of a sense operation performed by the sense amplifier; a first flip-flop circuit having first and second NAND circuits; a first delay element inputting the first control signal; and a second inverter inputting an output signal from the first delay element, and wherein the first NAND circuit inputs an output signal from the first inverter and an output signal from the second NAND circuit to output the first control signal, and wherein the second NAND circuit inputs the first control signal outputted from the first NAND circuit, an output signal from the second inverter and a reset signal to set an initiate state of the first flip-flop circuit.
In this case, the first delay element delays a signal inputted to the first delay element by a predetermined time, and wherein the predetermined time is a time that elapsed before a completion of the sense operation performed by the sense amplifier after the sense start signal is inputted to the first control circuit.
Also in this case, the first delay element delays a signal inputted to the first delay element by a predetermined time, and wherein the predetermined time is a time that elapsed before a completion of the sense operation performed by the sense amplifier after the sense start signal is inputted to the first control circuit.
Further in this case, the first power supply generating circuit supplies a step-down voltage from an external power supply as the first power supply voltage and includes a first current mirror circuit and a first output transistor, and wherein the first current mirror circuit have first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth transistors, each of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth transistors having first and second electrodes and a control electrode, and wherein the second electrode of the first transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the first transistor is connected to the first electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the second electrode of the second transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the second transistor is connected to the control electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the third transistor is connected to the first electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the second transistor and the control electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to a reference voltage of the first power supply voltage and the second electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the third transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the fifth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the third transistor and the control electrode of the fifth transistor inputs the first control signal and the second electrode of the fifth transistor is connected to a first potential, and wherein the first electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the fourth transistor and the control electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the second electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the first potential, and wherein the second electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the first electrode of the second transistor and the first electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the control electrode of the third transistor to output the first power supply voltage, and wherein a transistor size of the fifth transistor is different from a transistor size of the sixth transistor.
In this case, the first power supply generating circuit supplies a step-down voltage from an external power supply as the first power supply voltage and includes a first current mirror circuit and a first output transistor, and wherein the first current mirror circuit have first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth transistors, each of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth transistors having first and second electrodes and a control electrode, and wherein the second electrode of the first transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the first transistor is connected to the first electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the second electrode of the second transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the second transistor is connected to the control electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the third transistor is connected to the first electrode of the first transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the second transistor and the control electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to a reference voltage of the first power supply voltage and the second electrode of the fourth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the third transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the fifth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the third transistor and the control electrode of the fifth transistor inputs the first control signal and the second electrode of the fifth transistor is connected to a first potential, and wherein the first electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the fourth transistor and the control electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the second electrode of the sixth transistor is connected to the first potential, and wherein the second electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the first electrode of the second transistor and the first electrode of the first output transistor is connected to the control electrode of the third transistor to output the first power supply voltage, and wherein a transistor size of the fifth transistor is different from a transistor size of the sixth transistor.
Also in this case, the second power supply generating circuit controls a supplying amount of the second power supply voltage in response to a second control signal.
Further in this case, the second power supply generating circuit controls a supplying amount of the second power supply voltage in response to a second control signal.
In order to achieve yet still another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus, further includes: a second control circuit outputting the second control signal, and wherein the second control circuit includes: a third inverter inputting a column start signal indicative of a start of a write and read operation performed by the write amplifier; a second flip-flop circuit having third and fourth NAND circuits; a second delay element inputting the second control signal; and a fourth inverter inputting an output signal from the second delay element, and wherein the third NAND circuit inputs an output signal from the third inverter and an output signal from the fourth NAND circuit to output the second control signal, and wherein the fourth NAND circuit inputs the second control signal outputted from the third NAND circuit, an output signal from the fourth inverter and a reset signal to set an initiate state of the second flip-flop circuit.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus, further includes: a second control circuit outputting the second control signal, and wherein the second control circuit includes: a third inverter inputting a column start signal indicative of a start of a write and read operation performed by the write amplifier; a second flip-flop circuit having third and fourth NAND circuits; a second delay element inputting the second control signal; and a fourth inverter inputting an output signal from the second delay element, and wherein the third NAND circuit inputs an output signal from the third inverter and an output signal from the fourth NAND circuit to output the second control signal, and wherein the fourth NAND circuit inputs the second control signal outputted from the third NAND circuit, an output signal from the fourth inverter and a reset signal to set an initiate state of the second flip-flop circuit.
In this case, the second delay element delays a signal inputted to the second delay element by a preset time, and wherein the preset time is a time that elapsed before completions of the write and read operation performed by the write amplifier and a pre-charge in a data bus provided between the write amplifier and the memory cell array section after the column start signal is inputted to the second control circuit.
Also in this case, the second delay element delays a signal inputted to the second delay element by a preset time, and wherein the preset time is a time that elapsed before completions of the write and read operation performed by the write amplifier and a pre-charge in a data bus provided between the write amplifier and the memory cell array section after the column start signal is inputted to the second control circuit.
Further in this case, the second power supply generating circuit supplies a step-down voltage from an external power supply as the second power supply voltage and includes a second current mirror circuit and a second output transistor, and wherein the second current mirror circuit have seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth transistors, each of the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth transistors having first and second electrodes and a control electrode, and wherein the second electrode of the seventh transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the seventh transistor is connected to the first electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the second electrode of the eighth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the eighth transistor is connected to the control electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the ninth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the eighth transistor and the control electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to a reference voltage of the second power supply voltage and the second electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the ninth transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the eleventh transistor is connected to the second electrode of the ninth transistor and the control electrode of the eleventh transistor inputs the second control signal and the second electrode of the eleventh transistor is connected to a first potential, and wherein the first electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the tenth transistor and the control electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the second electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the first potential, and wherein the second electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the first electrode of the eighth transistor and the first electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the control electrode of the ninth transistor to output the second power supply voltage, and wherein a transistor size of the eleventh transistor is different from a transistor size of the twelfth transistor.
In this case, the second power supply generating circuit supplies a step-down voltage from an external power supply as the second power supply voltage and includes a second current mirror circuit and a second output transistor, and wherein the second current mirror circuit have seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth transistors, each of the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth transistors having first and second electrodes and a control electrode, and wherein the second electrode of the seventh transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the seventh transistor is connected to the first electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the second electrode of the eighth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the eighth transistor is connected to the control electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the ninth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the seventh transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to the first electrode of the eighth transistor and the control electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to a reference voltage of the second power supply voltage and the second electrode of the tenth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the ninth transistor, and wherein the first electrode of the eleventh transistor is connected to the second electrode of the ninth transistor and the control electrode of the eleventh transistor inputs the second control signal and the second electrode of the eleventh transistor is connected to a first potential, and wherein the first electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the second electrode of the tenth transistor and the control electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the external power supply and the second electrode of the twelfth transistor is connected to the first potential, and wherein the second electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the external power supply and the control electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the first electrode of the eighth transistor and the first electrode of the second output transistor is connected to the control electrode of the ninth transistor to output the second power supply voltage, and wherein a transistor size of the eleventh transistor is different from a transistor size of the twelfth transistor.
In order to achieve yet still another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor memory apparatus, includes: a memory cell array section; a first power supply generating circuit supplying a first power supply voltage for a driver actuating a sense amplifier; and a second power supply generating circuit supplying a second power supply voltage for a write amplifier transmitting a write data from an external to the memory cell array section, and wherein the first power supply generating circuit and the second power supply generating circuit supply the first and second power supply voltages, independently of each other.
In the present invention, if a large capacity of a memory uses a step-down power supply from an external power supply as a power supply for a memory cell array section, voltage generators different from each other supply a power supply of a write amplifier for transmitting a write data inputted from an external portion to the memory cell array section and a power supply for the memory cell array section, respectively.
The present invention separately provides a VINTS generator VIS for supplying a power supply VINTS of an actuation driver TP2 of a sense amplifier SA on which a write level of a data to a memory cell C0 depends and a VINTW generator VIW for supplying a power supply VINTW of a write amplifier WAnxe2x88x921 for driving write data WDnxe2x88x921(n=0, 1, . . . ). This fact enables the drops of the power supply levels VINTS and VINTW to be suppressed, and can protect the drop of the write level to the cell C0 and also improve a sense speed at a next cycle.